


Draconis

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: McHanzo [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Shapeshifting, Trust, dragon!hanzo shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Was it too much to ask for a lazy morning in bed on one of the few days when they don't have to be up until noon? Apparently so, when McCree not only finds himself awake at the crack of a dawn but attempting to curl up with a transformed Hanzo.





	Draconis

    McCree grumbled under his breath as he stirred, knowing even before he’d cracked an eye open to glare at the clock that it was much too early to be up, the bold numbers informing him that it was barely five in the morning despite the light outside had his grumble becoming a growl. It was times like this when he cursed the fact that he had learnt to sleep late and rise early, stirring at the slightest hint of light or the quietest sound. It had kept him alive, probably more times than he could count and certainly more times than he deserved, but it didn’t mean that he had to appreciate it especially on those rare days when he didn’t need to be awake before noon, and he muttered some choice words under his breath before rolling over, praying that he could curl around Hanzo and drop off again.

“Hanzo…” All thoughts of going back to sleep vanished as he set eyes on his partner, breath catching as he instinctively scooted back to the far edge of the bed. It wasn’t the first time he had woken to find Hanzo had shifted forms in his sleep, an instinctual response to some of the nightmares that still haunted his sleep most nights and whilst he knew that the Dragon would never hurt him, there was still a shiver of something close to fear as he watched Hanzo shift, the long snout nudging its way under the pillow as he settled once more.

   Taking a deep breath, reminding himself that he had nothing to fear, he reached out and ran a hand down Hanzo’s side, keeping the touch light so as not to disturb his partner’s sleep, but watching with a familiar sense of awe as the iridescent scales shimmered beneath his touch. They were cool to the touch as always, despite the warmth that Hanzo always seemed to let off in this form and smooth and he couldn’t stop the small smile that crept onto his lips as he touched them again, tracing a faint scar that interrupted the otherwise perfect pattern. His fear faded away as he could do nothing but admire Hanzo when he was like this. His partner was beautiful in both forms, constantly leaving him speechless, but there was something about his Draconic form that McCree found irresistible. It still stunned him that he had only discovered this side of Hanzo little more than four months ago, a morning that had been etched into his memory.

   _It had been a rare day off for both, desperately needed after a long month of missions and meetings and neither of them had any intention of rising early that day. McCree was the first to wake as was often the case, and he had spent the time waiting for Hanzo to wake idly tracing the tattoo covering the archer’s arm, endlessly fascinated with the intricate pattern. He had been halfway through when he had found himself faltering, leaning in closer to see what had caught his attention, eyes widening as he realised that the patch of skin he had just reached was covered in scales. He had snatched his hand back the moment that fact had registered, eyes darting to Hanzo’s face as the archer shifted with a sleepy mumble before promptly curling closer to him, drawn to his heat before settling once more, a light frown telling McCree that it wouldn’t take much to rouse him._

_McCree waited a moment before reaching out to touch the spot again, unable to resist, biting his lip as he realised that the scales were still there. That they hadn’t been a figment of his imagination, and slowly he traced them with a fingertip realising that they were smooth and cool to the touch, and when he leant in closer to study them he realised that they were shimmering in the light. An iridescent blue that reminded him of the dragons that would roar past him in the middle of battle, and occasionally he would also glimpse a hint of green that reminded him of Genji._

_“J…” Hanzo was stirring again, rousing properly this time and blinking up at him, clearly more than ready to just roll over and go back to sleep. However, there must have been something in McCree’s expression because he frowned in confusion, sleep fading as he followed McCree’s gaze to his arm and at once he tensed, nearly hitting McCree in the face with the speed at which he yanked his arm away with a panicked cry. “Don’t look!” It had been months since McCree had seen that particular mix of fear and self-loathing on Hanzo’s face, and he ached to see its reappearance, already reaching for Hanzo as the other man retreated to the far side of the bed with his arm clutched protectively against his chest._

_“Hanzo, Sweetheart…”_

_“I-I…” Hanzo wasn’t looking at him now, head bowed, practically cowering away from him and McCree growled under his breath before lunging forward. He knew Hanzo. He might not understand what was going on, but he knew that if he didn’t act now then Hanzo would flee and hide himself away, losing himself in misconceptions and fears that would be hard to tackle once they had taken root. Without hesitation, he grabbed Hanzo, heart aching at the frightened protest that greeted his touch. “J-Jesse.” McCree had hold of him now, deliberately moving his hand so that it was resting over the scales, realising as he did so that they were spreading and when he looked up he had to blink, because the dark eyes that had met his all too fleetingly shifted for a second, almost cat-like for an instant before they returned to normal. “Don’t…”_

_“I’m not going anywhere,” McCree murmured, voice soft as it always was when reassuring his partner, a tone designed to soothe him, fingers rubbing gently at the scales. “So, talk to me, tell me what’s going on.” There’s a moment of uneasy silence and tension, Hanzo’s eyes shifting again and this time remaining that way, cat-like eyes boring into him with an almost frightening intensity, and he can feel the scales spreading further and further under his fingers, crawling up the archer’s arm and slowly hiding the tattoo from sight. “Hanzo…?”_

_“I-It’s easier to show you,” Hanzo’s voice wavered, betraying his attempt at composure but when he pulled back McCree let him go although he made no effort to back away. Not stirring from his spot even when Hanzo shuddered, shivering as more and more patches of scales appeared across his body, his hair growing lighter as it spread downwards, mane-like as it followed the path of Hanzo’s spine._

_Then Hanzo had contorted, his face twisted in discomfort and McCree had moved forward again as Hanzo cried out in pain, only to find himself coming to a halt as a bright light that reminds him of Hanzo’s dragons bursting out floods the room. Unable to do anything else he squeezes his eyes shut to protect them, even as he continued to reach blindly for his partner. His hands don’t find skin, but scales and when he finally dares to open his eyes again he can’t stop the gasp that slips out, immediately regretting it as the creature…as Hanzo…shies away from his touch with a frightened noise and McCree cursed under his breath, even as his eyes drink in the sight of his partner._

_He had seen Hanzo’s dragons multiple times before, in both forms, but staring at Hanzo he realised they were nothing compared to the Dragon in front of him. Every movement sending ripples of blue and green across the iridescent scales, whilst the golden main that ran the length of Hanzo’s spine was practically begging for him to run his fingers through it. The most breath-taking feature though was the molten amber eyes that met his gaze for a moment before darting away, but not before he can see the fear in their depths. “Hanzo…?” He has to make sure, part of him wondering if he was still asleep, but there was no mistaking the tiny nod that answered his question and sucking in a breath he cautiously reached out again._

_Hanzo didn’t flinch back this time, although the crooning noise that slipped out instead sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself than encourage McCree, although McCree chose to use it as encouragement anyway. His hands are steady this time as he strokes the scales, working his way down the length of Hanzo’s curled body, memorising every inch and it’s not long before Hanzo is melting into his touch, tentatively nudging him for more when he pauses for a second and he smiles at the gesture. It is no hardship to give into the silent demands even as he looks up, seeing the lingering traces of fear in the amber eyes that are still fixated on him. Determined to banish that fear he leant up to press a kiss to the end of Hanzo’s nose, earning a startled huff from his partner before he pulled back and murmured softly._

_“Beautiful…”_

   It hadn’t been that easy of course. It had taken a couple of hours for Hanzo to settle enough to regain his human form, and when he had he’d been quiet, huddling in on himself. McCree had questions, dozens of them, but apparently not the ones that Hanzo had been expecting, because there had been a persistent glint of surprise in the dark eyes even as he had haltingly begun to answer. They had spent the entire day holed up in their rooms, with only McCree emerging to get them food, whilst he learned that this ‘ability’ was rare, even in a family that had harnessed the power of Dragons for centuries and that it only manifested in those who hosted more than one dragon, the concentration of power too much for their bodies to remain unaffected. And that the only reason he hadn’t witness the transformation before was that Hanzo had spent considerable time when he was on the run in this form, and that it had created a reservoir of sorts that had left him not needing to transform until now.

   It had been the quiet apology. Not just for not telling him, but for McCree having to witness him like that which had broken the distance between them. Because McCree would be damned if he was going to let something like this tear them apart. Did he wish that Hanzo had told him before? Yes, but he could understand why he hadn’t said anything. Hanzo was private about everything, and something like this… he’d shaken his head, brushing off the apology before closing the distance between them and pulling Hanzo into his arms, easily stopping his half-hearted attempts to escape. And it had only been when he was holding him like that that he had felt how badly his partner was trembling, realising for the first time just how terrified Hanzo was, and just how deep his fear ran and he had wondered just how others had reacted to this revelation in the past before deciding that he didn’t care for now, gathering Hanzo close, and murmuring every reassurance he could think of.

    Now McCree hummed softly, moving his fingers upwards until he could bury them in the golden mane that was just as silky as he had imagined it would be that day. Hanzo had finally fallen asleep again in his arms that day and afterwards things had seemed to return to normal, both skirting around the topic. Hanzo because he still wasn’t ready to believe that McCree could accept that part of him and McCree worried about pushing him too hard.

   It had been nearly two months later that he had woken to find himself sleeping next to Hanzo’s Draconic form, accidently waking his partner with a startled noise and Hanzo had tried to flee, only to be thwarted by the closed door and the fact that McCree had practically landed on top of him to stop him in his tracts. It had taken even longer that time for Hanzo to turn back, and they had missed their mission briefing that day because McCree had refused to even consider letting the archer out of the room until he realised on some level that he didn’t care that Hanzo was not fully human. That he loved both forms of his partner, and that he wasn’t going anywhere. Even now, there were moments when he would see those doubts and insecurities bubbling up again, but for the most part Hanzo had cautiously started to believe him, occasionally surprising him by transforming before they even went to sleep and curling around him in a demand for attention.

   However, he had been human the night before which meant that this transformation hadn’t been by choice although he certainly seemed peaceful enough right now, even unconsciously pressing into McCree’s ministrations.

   McCree cursed softly a moment later, wondering if his thoughts had managed to jinx them as Hanzo twisted, his tail flicking from side to side before curling possessively around McCree’s ankle. A low noise, not quite a whimper but close escaping a moment later as the pillow was nudged to the side as Hanzo’s head shifted restlessly and McCree could see his nose twitching, lips pulling up as he snarled at an invisible foe.

“Hanzo, sweetheart,” he called softly, hesitating for a brief second at the sight of sharp teeth before reaching out and stroking Hanzo’s cheek, shivering as warmth breath washed over his skin. He had to fight the urge to flinch back when Hanzo growled at him, knowing that the growl wasn’t meant for him and focusing on easing Hanzo back to consciousness with gentle brushes of his fingers. “Come on, it’s time to wake up.”

   Hanzo grumbled at him and McCree laughed, sensing that it was intended to be a ‘go away’ only he currently lacked the ability to form the words, something that apparently registered with Hanzo a moment later, as amber eyes flew open in alarm. He could see the moment that Hanzo realised what had had happened, catching the distressed noise in the back of the Dragon’s throat and he moved before Hanzo could, reaching out and pulling him into a hug. It was easy enough to hold him in place because Hanzo wouldn’t fight him in this form for fear of hurting him although McCree knew that would never happen. “Easy Sweetheart.” Hanzo grumbled at him but obeyed, letting his head come to rest on McCree’s shoulder, his entire body shuddering as he took a deep, calming breath.

   They remained like that for a few minutes, McCree gently brushing his fingers down Hanzo’s back, feeling the warm breaths tickling his back. He waited until Hanzo nuzzled against him, rough tongue flicking out to tease his shoulder in an attempt at a kiss that him squirming for a minute, before leaning down to kiss a scaled eye ridge. “Bad dreams?” He asked softly when he pulled back, and after a moment Hanzo nodded before relaxing with a sigh, letting all his weight fall against McCree and push him back against the bed, coiling on top of him. “Anything you want to talk about?” There were still some things that Hanzo hadn’t told him and whilst he longed to no everything, he wasn’t going to push it and he nodded in understanding when Hanzo shook his head. “Do you want to change back?” Another shake of his head, and this one brought a smile to his lips because it meant that Hanzo was growing more comfortable around him in this form. “Fair enough.”

   He shifted slightly, soothing the grumbled protest as he found a more comfortable position and chuckling at the approving noise from the Dragon as Hanzo realised what he was doing, his partner shifting until his head was resting above McCree’s heart. The amber eyes were fixed on his face and McCree was relieved to see that the earlier alarm was completely gone, replaced by a sleepy contentment, a low rumble rising in the back of his throat as his tongue flicked out, tickling the bottom of McCree’s chin and he snorted, gently grasping it between his fingers and tugging lightly. The gesture earned him a soft croon and he grinned, releasing Hanzo’s tongue and lifting his head to kiss the elongated snout, enjoying the way that Hanzo’s nose twitched beneath his lips. “I would say good morning, but I think you’re about to drop off again…”

   McCree trailed off, realising that the amber eyes were already drooping and smiling as he let his head fall back on the pillow, aware that he wasn’t going anywhere at the moment and perfectly content with that as he buried his fingers in Hanzo’s mane once more and let his own eyes drift shut. There was another croon, this one longer and drawn out and McCree didn’t need a translator to understand what his partner was saying, and he smiled, fingers curling in the golden fur, already on the brink of sleep.

“Yeah…Love you too, sweetheart.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caged Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347688) by [GummiStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories)




End file.
